kamenriderdrivefandomcom-20200214-history
Freeze
, originally a Low-Class combatman, was one of the original trio of Roidmudes along with 002 and 003. He later assumes the form of , the secretary of the and has established a strong position in the political world. This alias allows him to keep an eye on the police forces, as well as Kamen Rider Drive when the Roidmude's case had been brought up. He is also the creator and developer of the Neo Viral Cores. Profile *Episodes: 0, 1, 10 (flashback), 25, 26 *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg *Motif basis: Cobra *Human form/synchronize: Soichi Makage Character History After their creation, the initial trio of Roidmudes murdered their creator, Dr. Banno. They then proceeded to the home of his colleague, Krim Steinbelt, who aided Banno in creating the Roidmudes with his Core Driviars, to kill him as well. However, unbeknownst to the Roidmudes, Steinbelt's consciousness was uploaded into the Drive Driver upon his death by their hand. 15 years later, all 108 Roidmudes emerged and launched an attack on human civilization which would be known as the Global Freeze. 001 was part of the Roidmude onslaught in Tokyo which was stopped by the Shift Cars and Kamen Rider Protodrive, resulting in his temporary destruction. Roidmude 001 later assumes the human guise of Soichi Makage, where he promoted to the secretary of the national defense forces and has established a strong position in the political world. This eventually allows him to overseer the police activities once Roidmudes had been brought fourth to the case. He even entrusts Mitsuhide Nira, leader of the Police Department's First Division to look after the Special Investigation Unit so that he may able to destroy Drive (possibly as well as Mach and Chaser) from within. He later created new models of Viral Cores called Neo-Viral Cores, which enables the Roidmude to evolve by fusing with intended human so they can fuel themselves with their darker heart. Months later after the Global Freeze, Drive separated Sword from Hajime Taga with a SpeeDrop, resulting in the destruction of Sword's body. When his Core floated away, Roidmude 001 made his appearance and took Sword Roidmude's core. Powers and Abilities ;Enhanced Physicality :Roidmude 001 can leap and jump faster when he was trying to save the Core of Roidmude 007. ;Enhanced Intelligence :Not so much of an ability, but Roidmude 001 is smart enough to understand how the Roidmude technology works and able to construct the Neo-Viral Cores. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Roidmude 001 is portrayed by . Notes *While the first Roidmude to be created, 001 is the only one of the original three who is not a commander of his kin. **He's also the only one who hasn't achieved an Advanced Roidmude form. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 25: Why Has a New Battle Started? **Episode 26: Where is Chaser Going? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' References Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Snake Monsters Category:Leader